Camping
by TsukiNova
Summary: LEMON! YAOI. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.   Ike and Link go camping, only to be rained on and have their day supposedly ruined. But Ike comes up with a dirty idea that will keep them occupied for the rest of the night. IkexLink dirty oneshot . My first lemon !


Camping was a drag.

"I told you we should've gone with Roy and Marth..." I complained, staring as Link made his way into the tent and groaned, soaking wet from being out in the rain and trying to fix our tent. "Where's the towel?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair. "You don't need a towel...I have a better idea. I think I know something that'll make this camping trip a little more fun..." He paused from rummaging through our bag, his long Hylian ears perking upright at the suggestion. Both of us knew exactly what I was referring to. "Therefore, a towel won't be necessary...just let me help you take your clothes off. You'll catch a cold." I straddled his hips, gently pushing him down onto the numerous, warm blankets covering the floor of our temporary plastic abode. There was something about being rain-soaked and feeling the way I did that gave off an oddly pleasing vibe. He grinned, pulling me down onto him.

I fingered with the buttons on his blouse, popping them out of their slots painstakingly one by one. He whined, complaining, "Hurry up..." "What's the rush?" I asked, unbuttoning the last one. "We have all night...don't we?" I punctuated the last remark with a squeeze to the noticable bulge in his pants. He moaned, squeezing his legs together out of instinct. I chuckled darkly, unzipping said pants and yanking them down around his ankles, but leaving his underwear on. He kicked the skinny jeans to the side, fingers toying with the indigo hair close to the nape of my neck. He stopped and immediatley gasped out as soon as he felt me lick the outline of his arousal within the sheer confines of his feminine underwear. He was hard, _really _hard, which got me even more excited. I knew I was on the right track.

I slipped the underwear down like I had with his pants, and again he tossed them to the side, revealing his arousal to me so that I could do what I pleased with it. Or rather, what I pleased with _him. _I completely ignored Link's member and undressed myself, inwardly laughing as he pouted, and then spit into my hand and rubbed myself to try and lube up a little. He looked somewhat grossed out, but the look faded as soon as it had come. I pressed my bare body against his and he hooked his legs around my waist so that we were very close.

My lips gently collided with his, passionately moving as he worked his own into the kiss, and I very slowly eased into him. He was silent except for a little, barely audible whine of pain. I knew I was hurting him; I barely prepared myself. But he seemed fine after a few minutes, and I slowly pulled out of him and pushed back in, repeating the process as we both became more and more vocal.

"_Faster...goddess, Ike...hnnn..." _He moaned. I complied to his request and thrused deeper and more quickly, my breathing becoming labored. It was definitely the most mind-blowing sensation I had ever experienced. He was so hot and tight, even though he wasn't a virgin, but it made it all the more pleasurable.

He worked his hips into mine and I scraped my teeth down his neck. There was a soft cry. He squirmed a little and held me closer, whimpering each syllable; "Mnnn..._yeahh...d-don't st-stop...pleassseeee..." _

As I thrusted in and out, holding him close and whispering unspeakable things to him, my fingers cradling his dark blonde hair and the other his lower back, it happened. His whines and moans grew shorter as he trembled and bucked his hips down onto my lap, he clenched his teeth, trying to stifle the noise with my shoulder. I wouldn't have it. I grabbed him not-too-roughly by his hair, being a little dirty-just how he liked it-and kissed him hard, slipping my tongue into his mouth. He whimpered softly and shook his head, pulling gently away from me, as if saying, "no". Instead he said, "_Ike...I'm_ _gonna come.._." and bit down on his lower lip until I swore I saw blood, until I hit just the right spot inside him and he gave the most beautiful, ear-pleasing cry I've ever heard to this very day. There were a few brief shouts of pleasure, and he orgasmed against me. Just the sound of his peak made me follow shortly after, thrusting into him with a few stiff flicks of my hips and grunting his name in euphoria. He gave a shaky sigh, stiff body mellowing out and sprawling across me, becoming limp. I kissed his neck and his cheek, stroking the back of his hand with my thumb.

"_I love you..." "Love you, too."_


End file.
